I'm a little bit of Everything
by Gomez Lili
Summary: This is a story of a Single mom that she is looking for the father of her Child. :) and the four bestfriends move out together in. a apartment. (Maya, bailey, London and Maddie) (friendship) Next she find a guy who likes very much (kyle) (Zack and Cody)
1. Story Time!

**Edited Chapter 1 **Club Night / Story time

* * *

**This Story is Of a single Mom ( London ) That she is looking for the FATHER OF HER CHILD. This is like a clue you have to find out who is the real father. Almost all the story will be her telling her kids how she find out; who was the dad of her kids. Is a little confused the story and is a little Random but anyway hope you like it! and Please review and tell me what you think about this first chapter thanks :)**

* * *

London never thought that one day she will be in her living room sitting in her couch telling her kids, the real truth about how she find out who was the real father of her kids, but anyway it have to happen one day so that one day is Today.

**London POV ( in a house, in the living room)**

"So how I get this start, oh In this part I was in the car with my baby my first baby, that was in a car seat at that moment and I begin to sing ' I'm a bitch I'm a lover I'm a child I'm a mother I'm a sinner I'm a saint I do not feel ashamed I'm your hell I'm your dream..." London began. " mom!" the kids yelled.

"Okay okay ..We know that things happen for a reason, But I did not think it could be this big reason that I will not tell till the End..

"All happen so fast and so weird, that I have no idea of what I was doing in that moment in that minute in that second." I said to my Kids.

" So mom now you can tell us all the real story of how you find out who was our real father please?" They ask me with puppy eyes. " Okay kids but is a long story" I said warning them.

" I can wait all the story till the end mom" said one of my kids with an annoying face, I giggle about that _I love so much my kids and I think is time to tell them the truth about how I find out _London Thought. "Okay okay so how I began this ?"I said in mode of thinking and playing around with them. " well not all began like this but let get start the story in ..."

* * *

**February 22 of 2012 ( story )**

"Come on it will be fun"said my Bestfriend Maddie, while she was pushing me in to a Club night.

" Maddie I can't all our friends are there and I look ridiculous with this dress that you forced me to put on!"I cried out to Maddie still mad.

"Come on London is not that ridiculous...guys will love it "said my Other Best Friend Maya. " oh okay you girls, but stop pushing me!" I yelled that and they let me go.

* * *

**Out of story**

"So we enter to the Club and I was so lucky because nobody laughed about me."

" honey Please focus" said my husband touching my shoulder. " sorry" I said . " Okay back to the story "

* * *

**(story )**

So when we enter to the club all our friends were congratulating me for my new job, because by then I said to my daddy that I wanted to be like a normal person, I wanted make my own Money, with an original Job. So by then I become a regular person.

" congratulations London! " said everyone on the Club, with drinks in their hands.

"Thanks guys" I said to them ." London I think I will be with Cody over there dancing with him " said Bailey my other best friend wow I think I have so much best friends right ?(lol)

"Okay no problem Bailey I will be with Maddie " I said to Bailey. " Thanks London have fun! ". and then she leaves. Then Zack came to us. " Hey Girls!" Zack said to us. " Oh Hi Zack!" The two of us said at the same time " Congrats London now I think you are a normal Person" Zack said with a drink on his hand " Thanks Zack I think?" I said. " Well I will leave you too alone I will be with Marcus over there bye " Zack said and with just nod like (bye)

* * *

**Nobody's POV ( now the story will be go on by herself )(London even her husband is telling the story now is **me the writer **)**

With Zack and Marcus in the other side of the Club " Hold my beer and watch this" said Marcus to Zack, Marcus was so hyper that he want to dance like an expert to impress some girls, but you know that something bad will happen when some one tell's you that. SO Marcus began to dance but he didn't do so well, he was trying to have attention From the girls but he did a bad move and he slips. People were laughing but not Maya, she help him to get out of the floor.

" are you Okay Marcus?" Maya asked to him." Yeah I think...I'm okay don't worry " he said cleaning himself from the dust of floor. " You know I Like your dance" Maya said trying to cheer him up and he laugh a little " Thanks Maya, but I think none of the girls will like to dance with me now" said Marcus. " Not this girl You want to dance with me ?" Maya asked to Marcus. " Oh well, YEAH! okay but I hope that I do not fall again to the floor" she laugh and then they began to dance.

* * *

**With Bailey and Cody**

" This is cool don't you think?" Said Bailey to Cody, They were in the mini bar of the club sitting on a chair. " Yeah we graduate one year ago and now London Is like a normal person" Cody said to Bailey, holding his drink.

" You know me and London ,Maya and Maddie we were thinking of moving out to the same apartment, all four of us in one apartment it will be so cool; well it will be tomorrow, to be more specific " said Bailey very happy about that. " WOW the Four of you girls ...in One apartment? are you sure?"asked Cody a little surprise. " Yeah why not? is like a slumber party! but every day!" said Bailey." well is that what you want..." said Cody and Bailey said " is in New York!" Cody put a like a sad face and he said to her " I will miss you because I Still have to go to Yale...But I will one day visit you!"

"Thanks Cody and I'm Happy that you go To Yale" said in comforting tone.

* * *

Meanwhile Maddie was dancing with Trevor and London was alone in the other side of the bar drinking Whiskey and all that she find alone.

Then Someone touch her shoulder and said " WOW London you know how to drink!" said the (someone ) " Well is a celebration right?" and he said " YEAH can I join you?" he said " Yeah whatever" she said with an annoying face and he sit down next to her." I will move out tomorrow anyway and that is why I'm Getting Drunk for my last day in Boston. " she began to laugh for no reason...and 1 hour later the two of them get drunk...Minutes later "You want to dance?" he ask, she came with him... 5 minutes later "You want to get out of here?" He ask and she came with him.

**Ok I wil not tell what happens next sorry.**

* * *

**(Out of the Story )**

"Okay kids I will stop there" London said and The Kids laugh about that " Okay Mom" said the kids. " well now I will get to the other part that is...1 day later of the Club night.."

* * *

**In the airport of Boston with Maddie, Maya and Bailey.**

"Why she is taking so Long? in 10 minutes we will be leaving the plane to New York" Said Maya getting desperate. "OH THERE she is!" Maddie shout out, pointing to where is London.

" Sorry guys that it take me so Long I was in a stranger apartment " London said " what!?" Bailey said surprised "Why? you were on a stranger APARTMENT?!" exclaimed Bailey again " I do not know I was in a huge hung over last nigh, I do not remember anything and I did not Look the guy face..and I have a head ache so don't yell Bailey Please " London said.

And Maya said " I can't belive it! But anyway let's go, the plane is already here"

" yeah in five minutes will leave the plane without us if we don't get there now!" Maddie said. and the Four Girls didn't move they just keep seeing each other faces " Hello! The Plane!" London Yelled to the Girls .

So the girls finally moved out of that side, and then, they enter to the plane to go to New York City!

And now they go to New York! To Live their new Lives!

_**Well that's all for today hope you liked the first chapter Please review thanks :) TELL ME IF WAS confused to Read so I can try fix a little the story thanks :) Hi I rewrite this chapter; Remember every chapter who said EDITED CHAPTER is because I rewrite so you could understand better ;) the chapter who has not Edition you will know it because it didn't say edited. Thanks for reading**_


	2. New York!

**Chapter 2 **New York here I come! / Are you?

* * *

So the four Girls are know in the airport of New York, and London still with the headache.

"I HATE AIRPLANES" said Maddie with a little panic face.

"Yeah we noticed that you hate planes, when we get into the plane "Said Maya.

"YEAH you were screaming saying, get me outta of here PLEASE!"Said Bailey, imitating her.

"HEY do not make fun of me" Said Maddie.

"OKAY! So girls what we are going to do know? " London said.

"Call a Taxi dah" Maya said.

They are out of the airport and now they are trying to call a taxi.

" Taxi! TAXI!" said London.

"Omg this was a bad idea of moving to New York! Here I forgot that are many thieves" said Bailey in Panic.

" I Lived here since I was a baby Bailey so..don't worry with me you will be safe" Maya confort Bailey.

"Oh there is a Taxi please come to us" Said London we tone like praying.

The taxi come to the girls

"Finally" said London.

So the four girls enter to the taxi and they go to the aparment.

**In The apartment**

Maya was opening the Door of the aparment, and when they open the door they gasp.

" oh my god !" The four girls said at the same time as they covered they mouth.

" This is so Amazing!" said Bailey very exited.

" Thanks London voy buying this Amazing Apartment" Said Maya thanking her.

The girls were looking all the aparment and then...

_**Well that's all for Today hope you like it Please review thanks... The chapter was short I know :)**_


	3. Little Lady bug

**Chapter **part 2 / Are you?

* * *

**9:10 pm of the night**

And then...

" I feel so bad" London said while rubbing her tommy.

"what? do you mean London?" asked Maddie. " That I think I'm going to throw up" said London while she run to the bathroom.

and she Throw up.

"Oh London are you okay?" asked maya worried. " Yeah I think now I'm fine" said London.

"I think was the airplane food" Maddie said. "sometimes is Toxic the food for the insects" Maddie said.

" Thanks Maddie with your insects things, That made me throw up again" said London with an annoying face.

**2 HOURS LATER ****in the bedroom**

In the apartment are four beds in one room that is why Bailey said like a slumber party everyday they were in the beds looking to each other faces.

" so what do we will do here living in New York?" asked Bailey to the girls.

"well I was hoping to get a gob in here, but I have no decided get what job I will use" Said Maddie.

" I'm don't know what I'm going to do with my life get" London said laughing and they laugh.

" I will just take some vacation and just live my life and be Young, who agreed?" London said finishing what she was saying.

All the Girls agreed with London. " But Girls lets not talk about jobs here" Said Maddie.

And Then Maya screams.

" aaaaah!" she screams in panic. and she jump of the beds and the girls did the same.

"WHAT!?"London asked her in panic.

"ha bug, bug!" Maya response, pointing to where is the bug.

and then all the girls look at maya like ( are you serious?)

"is a little ladybug maya.." Said Bailey holding the ladybug.

"get that thing out of here!" said Maya in disgust. " you are scared of a ladybug?" Bailey ask her.

and before she could response back London said "Bailey what do you think? her reaction says everything "

" Yeah that was a dumb question" Bailey said.

They got bad to the bed.

" sorry girl is that I hate bugs" Maya said.

"No taken" Said the three girls.

And they begin to laugh about what just happen.

* * *

**Out of Story**

"And Two days later Kids..." Said London to the Kids "what?!" asked the kids " hmm tomorrow i will tell you what happen next, is already night and we need to sleep" London said " awww" said the kids and tone of sad " we need to sleep already?" said one of the kids " yeah so go to your bedrooms." said with a sweet smile London. " OKAY MOMMY I LOVE you" said the two kids and they go to they rooms.

* * *

With London and his husband in his bedroom " well I think they are begging to like our story" said London husband to her. " yeah but tomorrow I will said the rest of the story I'm tired" London said " ME TOO" the husband said, and he kiss her. " well let sleep" she said " good night" he said.

_**Well that's all for Today hope you like it Please review thanks... The chapter was short I know again lol :)**_


	4. Pregnancy test!

**Chapter **Are you?

* * *

**(Story) London POV**

Two days later... That morning I feel so sick, I still was in my Bed sleeping, But hurt my stomach and I though that was my period that was about to come. Then I stood up from my bed and I go to the bathroom and no, my period not come, (lol) By then still hurt my belly, and then my friends wake up.

Was like 9:15 of the morning..

**In the kitchen NOBODY'S POV**

The four girls were making breakfast with music on and DANCING with their pajamas " oh my god I'm so hungry " London said. Maya was making toast, when the girls finish cooking, obvious now they are eating in the table.

" This is so cool we been in New York now for like..two days ? and has been so awesome" said Maddie.

" Yeah, but we gotta do something more we been in the mall and everything is time to meet new people you know?" Said Maya.

"Yeah " said London and Bailey and the same time.

"Ho my god girls my tummy hurt so much..." said London touching her belly.

" Well that might be that you will be fall in your period" Bailey said logically.

" The thing is that I got my period 4 moths ago." Said London a little scare. " and My breast I noticed that is more big than before." London said more scare.

And all the girls look at her with faces like (oh no!)...

**London POV **

And Maddie stood up from her sit and come with me and ask me " London..are you pregnant? are you?"

"No... I can't be.. pregnant!" London response back to her.

Then the other girls stood up from their chairs and Maya took my hand and said "come on let's go to the pharmacy to buy a pregnancy test"

She hold my arm and we were in the door of the apartment and Bailey said " i think we forgot something.."

all the girls at the same time asked "What?!"

" Put real and formal clothes" Bailey said.

"ohhh" They said.

and Then we get to the pharmacy...

**In the Pharmacy**

" okay so where are the pregnancy test here?!" said London

they were looking every were.

"OH here I found them!" said Maddie. " but wait what you want here are so many, different pregnancy test?" said Maya.

" caught every pregnany test one have to work " London said

they caught every pregnancy test, for just one test (lol)

"well let's go " London said.

They were on the door of the pharmacy and then.

" HEY YOU LADYS STOP!" said the women of the cash register.

we stop...

"You ladys have to pay for all that pregnancy tests" said the women of the cash register.

"ohh yeah .sorry ma'am" London said.

And she buy all the pregnancy test.

**In the apartment again nobody's POV**

London was in the bathroom taking the pregnancy test. The girls were waiting in the hall way, and then London open the door of the bathroom we the pregnancy test in her hand.

" so what you are...pregnant or not?" ask Bailey.

" I..." London said.

_**Well that's all for Today hope you like it Please review thanks... The chapter was short I know again lol :)**_


	5. I'm Pregnant!

**Chapter 5**

* * *

"I... pregnant" London finally said

I can't belive it in that moment, but it was truth. My friends mouth drop out...

"What?! are you sure?" asked Maddie.

" I'm pretty sure because I have try 10 pregnancy tests and all said yes that i'm Pregnant Maddie" London said to her.

"Wow I can't belive it" said maya holding her head.

" and you think I can't belive it ?" said London to Maya.

"and what you are going to do keeping it or putting the baby on adoption" Bailey put that part on.

" Girls I'm a Women..." said London very comfort with her words.

" so you are saying that you are going to keep it?" Maddie ask her.

"I have to think about it" London said while they go to the living room and she sit on the couch and the Girls were looking at her.

"Okay Girls enough... Like I was saying before I'm a women and I think I'm a responsible woman and I think I will responsible for this new little guy or Girl That is inside of me.." said London with a smile touching her belly. " and I think I'm ready for the next level"

"awww" The girls said because of what London said.

"we are going to be like aunts this is so cute " Maya said happy.

"our new adventure" said Bailey

and they all touch her belly.

_**Well that's all for Today hope you like it Please review thanks... :)**_


	6. Club night! Trying to find a guy

**Chapter 6 **One week later

* * *

One week later...

" Please come with us!" The girls Protested to her.

" So don't you think I will go out pregnant to a Club Maya!" London protest to the girls.

" Come on! You have to find someone who take care of you and the baby, You are not stay single." Maya said to London.

" YES Women so move your butt and put something nice" Bailey said.

" Okay okay.." London said and she dress up.

10 minutes later. They were almost opening the door when London said.

" I'm Pregnant Girls no guy will like me that way... " London said again to the girls.

" Ofcours they will Like you " Maddie said.

" You think?" asked London with an innocent face.

" Yeah you are fun to hang out with" Bailey said to her.

" and guys love fun girls" Maya said.

" Okay I will go with you girls" London finally decided to go.

" Oh and they will not even going to realize that you are pregnant you only have 12 days of being pregnant so.." Maddie said.

" Fuck you! " said London smiling. " Just kidding with you Maddie"

* * *

**In the Club** the girls were dancing and everything and London was in the bar and she was about to drink something that have alcohol on it. And Bailey took off the drink of her hands . and London said " hey that was my drink" and Bailey drink it, and said " Sorry London remember you are pregnant"

" Damm it! but if for the health of the baby so...I can handle it" London said touching her belly.

"Good girl" said Bailey. " now if you excuse me I will go and dance with that cute boy" said Bailey pointing to where is the guy.

" yeah go have Fun and Live me all alone " London said sarcastic (and annoying face )

" Thanks London" Bailey said back to her and Live her alone.

All her friends were dancing, except her.

" Yeah here I'm all alone hoping that a guy will like to talk to me" said London talking to the air.

and then a guy ask her " Can I ask you something? Pretty Lady" The guy said.

_I hope he want to dance with me _London tought fixing her hair." Yeah sure what you want?" London said.

" Do you know where is the bathroom here because I can't find it ?and I really need to go " The guy said.

"Oh shit.." London said in low voice. and he hear it and he said " yeah exactly that is what I'm talking about"

" EWW gross go away i don't know where is the bathroom" London said in disgust.

And he Live.

_This night can even get worse _London thought.

Then Maddie came to her and ask her " you are having fun London?"

" Yeah sure I'm having so much fun sitting here like an idiot!" London said again with an annoying face.

" Glad you have fun!" Maddie said and she live.

and again London was alone.

_I think no one got the message that I was trying to say _London thought again.

and then something miracle happen.

" want to dance?" A guy ask her finally.

" Yeah sure" London said

They begging to dance.

" I saw you all alone, and I don't know why you are a Pretty women" The guy said.

She smile.

" Thanks and you are cute " London said.

and then she touch her belly and he asked " are you okay?"

They were jumping

" Yeah sorry is that I'm pregnant and I can't jump" London said innocently

" oh you are pregnant?" The guy ask her and he stop dancing.

" yeah why?" London ask him.

" sorry I don't go out or dance with pregnant people" The guy said and live her alone.

_I knew it nobody will like me like this _London Though.

and Then Maya came to her ask her " are you okay London?"

" Yeah I'm fine, but just wanted to say I tell you that nobody will like me like this" London said.

"maybe this is not your night but come on someone will like you just the way you are, trust me" Maya said trying to cheer her up.

" Thanks Maya" London said." Hey I will try to dance with that guy" London said and Maya just smile and follow her.

and they were walking to where is the guys and the guy look at them and Maya said " London that my ex I hate him please don't dance with him he is a an idiot" Maya said ( whispering )warning her.

" Okay if you telling me that way I will not dance with him" she whisper back to Maya.

**5 Hours later..**

The girls were out of the Club trying to reach her car...

And Then Maya see the ex Boyfriend Car..

" Look this is my Idiot ex Boyfriend car I could do something to him...right?He have a nice car.." Maya said.

and London said " You are right Maya" she go looking for a garbage can of a rock, While the girls were still thinking of what they could do.

" You know what we have too do " said Bailey.

And London throw the Garbage Can to the car. The crystals of the Car Broke.

" OMG WHAT YOU DO LONDON?!" Said Maddie.

" I was going to said that we can write a strong letter and put it on the Cristal car NOT BROKE all the car." Bailey said .

and began to sound the alarm the car.

"This was a better Idea" London said .

" YEAH this was a brilliant idea now let's go before the police come" Maya said.

They Girls bigging to run and Laugh , Because the police saw London throwing the garbage can. And the police were chasing the girls.

And...

_**Well that's all for Today hope you like it Please review thanks... :)**_

_**What happed next the police caught the girls or not? The next chapter I will tell you :)**_


	7. New guy Kyle!

**Chapter 8 **Kyle safe the day with an date

* * *

**London POV Story**

"Stop there" The police yelled to us, and we stop, yeah.. they caught us.

We were in the station of the police, they were taking pictures of us to go to jail.

I made grimacing at the camera, And Maddie a sad face and the others were serious.

Then Maddie stared to pleading with police, when they finish taking pictures. "Please don't take me to the jail, I don't do anything wrong, PLEASE PLEASE I'm a poor person I don't deserve this kind of torture."

" You were there with then, you are complicit, So... Sorry girls but you have too, Go to jail" The guy police said.

But then the other guy of the police said to the other guy "Man they only have to pay for what they did, not putting the girls in Jail"

The girl faces were like if they see a Angel, Because the guy was really cute.

"Thanks very much!" I said. but then he looked at me.

"Miss you still have to pay bill" He say to me and I saw the girls and they looked worry and I said to then.

"Do not worry I still have Cash" I said positive but when I looked at my purse I only have 20 dolars. Then I was the one who was worried.

"hmmm I only have 20 dolars how much is it?" I asked to him.

"1,000 Dolars, But...If you accept me into a date you don't have to pay for what you did"He said smilling to me.

"what?" I only said.

"Come on London he is Cute and you don't have to pay nothing" Maya said, The guy heard her and just smile.

"so?" The guy stared but I said "Yess I will go on a date with You! But what is your name?"

"Kyle and yours?"

"London"

"well London see you tommorow at seven pm? In the Olives restaurant? if is that okay with you.." He said.

"okay that sound good! And thanks.. well bye" I said smilling and took the girls hands and Live the station Police. Now we are in the Apartment.

we were sitting in the couch just thinking about kyle..

"OMG london you are going an date with that police guy and he is so fuking cute" Maya said.

"Yeah I know" I said.

_**Well that's all for today hope you like it thanks for reading please review. thanks :)**_


	8. Surprise!

**Chapter 8 **Suprise!

* * *

** The other day With Zack and Cody in Boston airport**

"I'm telling you man, This girl is always in my mind" Zack said frustrated to his Brother.

They were Going to New York.

"Well to bad that you were in a hangover that day" Cody said to his brother.

"Yeah and she only left me a note without her name!" He say slady, Holding the note on his hand.

"So what the note said, you never tell me"

"She just say, Thanks I have a great time hope to see you in the future..."He stared to read the note but stop.

"what more...?" He brother asked trying to know what more the letter said.

"hmm I will just drop that part, well she says that she can not said goodbye to me because she have to go to New York" He finish there.

"So that's why you want to go to New York to find her" Cody now realize that.

"It wasn't that obvious?"

"Hmm" Cody stared but then he realize they plane was living in a minute and they were in the food area.

"Omg Zack the plane is living in a minute we have to get there fast!" Cody yelled.

and Zack took is big bag and stared to run to were is they plane.

"please don't go please don't go" Zack was saying while he was running.

But they made it!

**In the airplane**

"OH god at last the plane don't left us" He said while he was sitting in his chair.

"yeah.."

**With the girls for hours later**

Was already 4:00 PM, The girls were trying to help London to pick up the perfect dress.

"Oh my god girls I can't do this" London said to the girls woried.

"why?" Maya said.

"Because, Kyle don't know that I'm pregnant I totally forgot to said to him that.."

London said while she sit on her bed touching her belly.

"and I will look fat in a couple of days.." London finish saying.

"Come on London have a dinner with him have the best time of your life and tell him when you feel ready if you tell him today that your pregnant and he accept you for who you are he is the perfect guy" Bailey said sitting beside her.

"and you don't look fat you look normal so put something sexy!"Maya said

"You think?"

"Yeah so have the best time of your life today!" Maya said trying to cheer her up. while they were trying to cheer London, Maddie was still looking for the perfect dress till she find it.

"OMG I foud the perfect dress for you London"

Maddie says while holding an tight RED dress.

"I love it maddie! thanks" London said smilling and she took the dress.

"Yeah that is totally the one for you!" Bailey said happy.

"well let me dress up and get ready for my ...DATE!" London yell happily.

and they yelled back happily too, for her.

Then 2:30 one hour and 30 minutes later, London was done in everyting.

* * *

**With Zack and Cody in the hall way, out side of the door of the apartment of the girls**

"You think is here were the girls live?" Zack asked to his brother.

"Yeah Bailey told me 5 days ago over the phone, and we have no money to pay a hotel so I hope we can stay here we the girls" Cody said.

"This is like my dream coming true, Live in a partment with 4 girls" He said like looking at the sky.

"They are our friends and is for an couple of days only" Cody reminded his brother " and we are here to fid that girl so.." Cody finish.

* * *

When London was about to live she open the door of the apartment ( she was smilling) and she foud Zack and Cody! and she stop smilling now she is in shock.

"Zack!...Cody!"

"London..." Zack and Cody said.

_**Well that's all for today hope you like it thanks for reading please review. thanks :)**_


	9. Welcome Zack and Cody!

**Chapter 9**

* * *

" Oh Hi guys what are you doing in my door?" She asked confused but happy to see them.

"Hi London is that we came here to visit you girls" Cody said.

London hug them and kiss both of then in the cheek.

"Oh well then come in, Come in" London said welcome then to come in.

"Oh this is better than I thought" Zack said to himself.

They enter to the apartment.

"Girls look who visit us!" London said to the girls, the girls gasp when they see them and run to them and hug the guys.

"This is getting so much better" Zack said with a smile.

" Is nice to see you guys again " Maya said.

"Yeah you know it had to happen" Zack said then he look at London "Wow London you look..." he stared but Cody cut him saying "Zack"

"you look gorgeous London where are you going?" Zack finish saying.

"Oh now I'm going to A date so later I see you guys have Fun!" London said to all.

" bye have fun too" They all said back to London, and she grab her jacked and Close the door and Live.

* * *

**With the girls and Zack and Cody**

"wow she is going to a date ?" Zack asked. and the girls nod yes.

"So who brigs you here?" Bailey asked.

" Zack is looking for a girl..."Cody stared. And Zack look at him annoying. "and we were hoping that we can stay here for a couple of days..." Zack said.

the girls just look the guys thinking about it.

"So what you said ?" Zack asked with a smile.

"hmm"

_**Well that's all for today hope you like it thanks for reading please review. thanks :)**_


	10. The challengeThe date with Kyle

**Chapter 11 **The challenge / The Date with Kyle

* * *

"Yeah hmm we were thinking and we decide, how you guys will pay us back" Maddie said to them.

"Hmm okay what is it?!" Zack said, exited to know, how they will pay the girls back.

"Is a challenge YOU accept?" Maya said serious.

"Yeah okay we accept... what is the challenge!?"Zack said again,but then Cody leaned into Zack ear and whisper to him "You think this is a good Idea..."

and he whisper back but still looking the girls with a smile "yeah why?" and Cody said "look at her faces, they put a evil face.." he said a little scare of what they are going to said. But then Bailey cut the guys off and begging to say the challenge.

" You guys will be our manikins" Bailey cried out.

"Look Cody is not that bad" Zack stared to said, he did not catch well what the girls said but then he realize "What Manikins?!" He cried out asking to the girls.

"are you serious?!" Cody asked.

"Yeah Maya want to be a stylist so she will practice with you guys! Is not exited!?" Maddie said with a giant smile.

"But girls we are boys we barely have hair!" Zack complain.

"well that's the deal so deal with it!" Maya said.

"and we are going to do the makeup!" Bailey and Maddie said.

"so sit guys over there and we are doing the Magic" Maya said with a evil laugh.

while the girls were pushing the guys to the other room Cody said " this is not going to end well"

and zack said to him Back "I don't look good as a girl oh God please safe us"

* * *

**With London and Kyle**

London get out of the taxi and she fast see Kyle with a roses in his left hand smilling to her.

"Oh Hi Kyle" London said and he give her the flowers "This are for you" Kyle said. "Oh they are beautiful thanks kyle"

They stared to walk were is the front door of the restaurant and He open the door for her"Lady's First" he said. "Thanks Kyle, you are so generous" She said with a smile.

Now they enter in the retaurant. and they sit down in the chairs "This is beautiful Kyle"

"glad you like it, you look beautiful London" He said. and she just giggle.

the waitress came to were they are and asked their orders.

"I want fettuccini please"London said to the waitress.

"I want an salmón please" Kyle said to the waitress.

then the waitress live them alone.

and They stared to talk.

"Thanks for paying of bill we are really sorry about ehat happen" London said a little embarrassed for what she did.

"Is okay London, But I'm glad that you came here and accept this diner with me" Kyle said to her we a smile.

she just brush and asked "so how old are you?"

"27 years and you?"

"Okay I have 22 years" She said.

"Well is not that bad the difference are they?" He asked smilling.

and she giggle "no they are not to bad"

"So how man years you have been working on the police station?"

"7 years I think..." He said.

then after hours of talking each other and knowing more about each other and eating they said goodbye to each other well almost goodbye.

Out of the restaurant.

"I have a great time with You Kyle hope to see you again"She said.

"Yeah me too..."Kyle said.

London was alredy looking for a taxi but then Kyle asked.

"Could I take you to your apartmant? then you don't have to pay for a taxi.."He offer.

"thanks Kyle, and yes I will like that" London said.

Then they were in the car she tell him the dirrections of how to get to her apartment.

Then they arrived to London and the girls apartment, They get out of the car and they are in the door of the apartment of London.

"Well this is the goodbye sadly" London said and he "Yeah..."

* * *

With the girls and the guys.

"Wait I think I heard something" Maddie said with a hair brush in her hand.

"Yeah it most be the pain I have right now!"Zack yelled.

but she cut him "No no I think London is here and with her date" Maddie said.

"well let not stay here like statues and spy her" Maya said.

"serious I have makeup in my face!"Cody said angry.

"Oh shut up girl" Bailey said.

Then they go the were is the door and pressed their heads at the door.

* * *

"Well.." London stared Looking for her keys of the apartment in her purse an when she fanally found them . Kyle kiss her. and her keys fell down to the floor.

* * *

"I think he kiss her..."Bailey giggle.

and the girls smile and giggle too.

* * *

Then they pull off each other.

"Oh god...thanks again I gotta go bye" London said fast and grab her keys, and open the door. "B-y-e"

* * *

The girl fall down on the floor and London was smilling of what just happen and confused at the same time for the girls on the floor and the guys that looked like clowns.

"Why you people are on the floor and most important why you guys look like clowns?" London asked condused.

"This is awkward"Zack said.

"This grils over there put make up on our faces!"Cody said ponting.

London just Laugh. "you guys look like little girls!"

"I'm going to clean my face..." Zack said and cody said "me too man"

while the guys were cleaning they faces...Maya asked.

"so tell me what happen, did he kiss you"

"I think you alredy know that" London said to her.

London sit on the couch and the girls too.

"This day was so magical" London said smilling.

"awww" the girls said.

Then the guys were walking over the girls again (Now with clean faces)

"But I did not tell him that I'm pregnant..."London said worried.

"WHAT YOU ARE PREGNANT!?" zack and Cody yelled asking.

_**Well that's all for today hope you like it please review thanks :)**_


	11. What? Does are the rules

**Chapter 12 ** WHAT?!/ that are the rules

* * *

"No no no guys I'm not pregnant" London said fast to Zack and Cody.

"And why you said _I didn't tell him that I'm pregnant" _Zack said mimicking her (imitating her).

"Oh guys ...you did not know that is an expression that girls say?" London stared.

"But.."Cody stared.

"is an expression guys! Go to whatever just go! This is girl talk!" London yelled, trying to them to live her and the girls alone.

The guys live the live the living room and the girls alone.

That was a minute of silence then, the three girls yelled to London asking .her.

" WHAT?!, you didn't tell him!"

" He was so nice to me, and , I did not want to ruin our date with that, word (pregnant)" London stared. "He is such a good guy and I do not want to lose him"

"But you have too..tell him London!"Maya said to her.

"HEY someone here! said, when I feel ready!,... when the time feels right I will tell him... I promise girls"London said with a smile.

"but I didn't tell him now, because I was afraid of losing him..you understand?" London asked to the girls.

"Well okay we will not push you into it"Maya said and the others agreed.

"thanks girls...No let see were the guys are" London said while she was getting up from the couch.

* * *

The girls go to bedroom and found the guys lying on the bed looking at the girls with serious faces.

"Now you can tell us?"Zack asked to London.

"guys move off of my bed" London command the guys.

"No till you tell us the true" Zack stared.

"I tell you the truth I'm not pregnant!" London yelled them she touch her belly. Her face look like she was going to trow up.

"I need to go to the bathroom" London said to all them.

she run to the bathroom and throw up.

"I will go with her" Maddie said.

* * *

The rest of the girls stay with the guys.

* * *

Maddie knock on the bathroom door and asked "are you okay London?"

"yeah I'm fine I just need to trow up"

"are you sure? You want me to come in?" Maddie asked worried about her.

"Yeah I'm sure, I'm fine... you don't have to come" London said to her while she open the door of the bathroom.

"see I'm fine" London said.

"Okay so let's try to make the guys, get out of the bed" Maddie said to her.

* * *

**With the girls and the guys again (bedroom)**

"so what was that?" Cody asked

"What?" London said to him.

"you run all over the bathroom.."Zack said annoying.

"guys I want to sleep so ...can you just please go?!" London said to them

"hmm we forgot to say something to you London.." Bailey stared to said.

"What?" London asked her.

"they are kinda staying for a couple of days"

"What these guys will stay with us?!" London can't believe the girls.

"yeah we made a deal with them and we are staying," Zack said to her.

"I can't belive you guys (girls) this is an apartment for only girls not for guys!" London stared "and were they are going to sleep?!"

"we can take turns?" Zack stared to said "example I sleep with you tonight tomorrow with the other girl and then..."

"hell no! you even your brother are going to take turns... you two are going to sleep together in one bed" London said.

"who's bed?"They asked.

"mine and I will sleep with Maddie okay?" London ask them.

"okay"Cody asked.

"this is the boring way I want it the fun way" Zack said annoying.

"shut up!" the girls said.

"glad the bed's are big so we can sleep well tonight" Maddie said to London.

"we are going to change clothes to our pajamas so were is the bathroom again?" Cody asked the girls.

"over there" Maya said pointing to where is the bathroom, and Zack go with him.

* * *

"Now they get out of the room, Bailey can you please get off the siper of the dress" London asked.

"sure but before let me pu my pajama first" Bailey said.

They girls put they pajamas, except for London she still waiting Bailey

"Bailey please hurry they can come in any second" London said to her.

"Okay okay" Bailey said and she take off the siper of the dress.

"thanks" London said while she take off the dress "is good to be free, that dress was way tight" London said then, Zack open the door.

"ho my..."Zack stared and Cody took Zack hand and put the other in his mouth and pull him out of the girls room.

"get out!" The girls said

London put her pajamas fast and bailey said " you can come now".

they enter and go to the bed of London that now is of Zack and Cody.

"You know we have rules in here,"London stared to said.

"girls want Privacy sometime, so can you please knock before you open the door of the bedroom?" London asked.

"yeah we can..." they said.

"okay that was the first one, the second one is that, You guys when you go to the bathroom, put down the toilet seat okay?" London asked the guys again.

"okay..." they said annoying.

"and the third one, don't make a mess in here" London said.

"well your room is already a mess look all this clothes and shoes all over the floor" Cody said pointing.

"yeah but we will clean it tomorrow so anyway don't make a mess, that are the rule " London said again to them.

"sure whatever let see what happen next" Zack said.

"well I got no more rules for now so good night" London said while she sit on the bed of Maddie.

"goodnight" They all said.

and 5 minutes later.

London run again to the bathroom and throw up.

"Here we go again" Maddie whisper to her self.

and Maya get off the bed and go to where is London...

* * *

_**Well that's all for today hope you like it please review thanks :)**_


	12. Sleep walking to the Kitchen

**Chapter 13 **sleep walking to the Kitchen/ Zack and London Talk an little bit in the kitchen

* * *

When Maya go to where London is. The guys stared to whisper to eachother.

"Man why London is like?" Zack asked to his brother.

"I don't know but I got feeling that she is Pregnant" Cody whisper back to his brother.

"well we will find out, now or later, But we will find out" Zack said yawning.

"Well let sleep"

London and Maya again came to the bedroom and they all fanally sleep.

then 2 hours later someone of the girls was snoring away.

Zack open his eyes because he hear that someone was snoring, "Cody was is that soud?"

He asked "I think is Bailey, Let me sleep" He said in sleepy tone.

Yeah he was right is was Bailey the one who was snoring away, Zack laugh about it but he put himself in mute because Maya throw to zack a pillow in his face.

* * *

**5 am of the Morning London get out of the bed and go to the kitchen.**

She was almost sleep walking, she went to the fridge and Took a glass of Milk.

Zack hear her walking so he get out of the bed too, and he saw her in the Kitchen.

And he said "What are you doing?" He asked loud.

London jump "Gosh who is there" The lights were off, the Light of the fridge was the only light that was on the kitchen AT that moment.

"Is me Zack..." He said back to her.

"gosh you scare me" She said touching her heart.

"Looking for food ha?" He said with a smile. "just a glass of milk and don't talk loud they are asleep" London said to him.

"Can I join you?" Zack ask her.

"yeah"

He sit in a chair of the kitchen and took a glass of Milk too.

She sit in the other side of the cauntel "so what brings you here? to new york?" She ask him.

"Hmm I am looking for a girl" He said a little ashame.

"aww looking for a girl... that is cute" She said and giggle.

"and Your Brother?" She asked.

"he still sleeping" He respoce her.

"no what is he doing in new york, do he is looking for a girl too?" She asked him again.

"No he just want to join me, that all oh and he wanted to see Bailey by the way" He finish saying.

"aww that cute... again" They laugh a little and she finish drinking the milk.

"Well I will just go to sleep again.." She said to him while she was walking to the bedroom.

"goodnight I will go too" He said.

_**Well that's all for today hope you like it please review thanks :)**_


	13. Morning alarm,Music

**Chapter 13 **Mornig, alarm, music

* * *

This is the first morning of Zack and Cody but what they don't know about the girls, is that they put alarm with music.

**Get up...Get down...**( The alarm stared to play the music)

**Radio, video Boogie with a suit case Your living' in a disco Forget about the rat race Let's do the milkshake, sellin' like a hot cakeTry some buy some fee-fi-fo-fum**

Zack and Cody wake up fast. the girls woke up too but in a good mode they were in a confused and Bad mode. "What the hell is that?" Zack cried out.

**Talk about, pop music Talk about, pop music**  
**Shoobie doobie do wop I wanna dedicate this Pop pop shoo wop Everybody made it Shoobie doobie do wop Infiltrate it Pop pop shoo wop Activate it**

**New York, London, Paris, Munich Everybody talk about pop musik Pop pop pop pop musik**

**Singing in the subway **

_"Music" Bailey said._

**_Shuffle with a shoe shine Fix me a molotov I'm on the headline_**

**Wanna be a gun slingerDon't be a rock singer**

** Eenie meenie mynie moe Tell me where you wanna go**

**Talk about, pop musikTalk about, pop musik**

"What is this music? is of the 70s or what?" Zack asked annoying about the song.

**Shoobie doobie do wop Lyin' in the tree (?) Pop pop shoo wop**

" Yeah this music is from the 70s " Maddie said to him. the girls were brushing her teeth an at the same time putting her shoes on and everything.

**Eenee meenie Shoobie doobie do wop**

"Gosh stop that music is killing me" Zack said covering his ears.

**Pop pop shoo wopYou know what I mean**  
**Hit it...**

**Now you know what to say...**

**Talk about, pop musik**

"What time is it?" Cody asked. They still on the bed except the girls.

**All around the worldwherever you aredance in the street anything you likedo it in your car in the **

"8:00 am" Maya said.

**middle of the night La la la la la la**

**Dance in the supermart**

** Dig it in the fast lane Listen to the count down They're playin' our song again**

"8 of the morning is to early" Cody said.

The girls were brushing her hair.

"This is not early" London said to him.

**I can't get jumping jack I wanna hold - get back Moonlight muzak Knick knack patty whack**

**Talk about, pop music Talk about, pop musik**

"Ho my god stop that music is annoying" Zack said while he was putting a pillow on his face.

"No... you are the one who is annoying" London said back to him.

The girls agreed with London, but she any way stop the music.

"How can you girls do all that?" Cody asked.

"do what?" The girls asked to Cody.

"brush your teeth at the same time putting your shoes and brushing your hair?" Cody said.

"Let me put you in This way... Girls do whatever they want to do and guys do..." London stared.

Zack and Cody asked "what?"

and she simply said "what they can.."

and The girls stared laughing "I don't see the funny thing in here" Zack said.

"Whatever get out of the bed guys we are going to eat breakfast" Bailey said to the guys.

"Hmm food now we are talking about" Zack said while he was getting out of the bed.

While the guys brush they teeth, the girls were making breakfast.

and when they were walking in to the kitchen "hmm this smells what are we having here" Zack said and the girls were already eating.

they look around the kitchen and they don't see any food just on the plates of the girls.

"Were are our food" Cody asked.

"You have to make it" Maya said.

"what?" They said.

"What guys you think we were going to make you the breakfast? hell no" London said giggle.

"oww" They said with a sad face.

"You look like little kids, make yourself something to eat" Bailey said.

"Okay but I'm telling you, I took my shirt off when I'm cooking" Zack was warning to the girls.

"why?" The girls asked.

"because the kitchen get's hot" Zack response back.

"well let do this" Cody said to his brother.

"Please don't do that?" London said.

"what?" Zack asked.

"don't take your shirt off.." London said to him.

"why?"

"just don't do it... is my apartment do it when you are alone" London just said.

"Okay I won't" Zack said.

The girls finish eating breakfast and the guys now were eating.

"Well we will dress up so knock before you guys enter to the bedroom, is that clear?" Maddie said to the guys and the girls looked serious.

and the guys look the girls faces and they said "I got it! do not open the door when the girl is inside" Zack said.

"Thanks" The girls said with a smile. and Live the guys alone.

Then The girls dressed up and get out of the room.

and Walt to were the guys are "Wow Looking good lady's where are you going?" Zack asked all the girls.

"To the mall" Maddie said. "To the library" Bailey said. "to MY NEW JOB!" Maya said exiting "I will go with Kyle to see a movie" London said smiling.

"wow so much places and were I can meet you girls again?" Zack asked.

"we will call you" The girls said.

"okay..."

"well bye" The girls said at the same time and kiss they cheeks

"see you later!" Cody said to them back.

The girls live the apartment.

"That is the good part of having girls friends they are so lovely with us and they are good looking hehe you know what I'm talking about?" Zack said to Cody.

"No I don't ...So what do we do now?" Cody asked.

"Look for my girl" Zack said.

and they move out of the chair.

* * *

_**Well that's all for today hope you like it please review thanks :)**_


	14. Maya cute costumer Cafeteria mess

**Chapter 15 **Maya new cute costumer / Maybe another day / cafeteria mess

* * *

When The girls where in different places, Zack and Cody decide to go out. But in the Case of Zack to Look for his girl, how he was going to do that?

"This is not going to be easy Zack in New York are millions of millions of People and of Women?" Cody said.

"Realize Zack this is going to take time but I think is work it" Zack said.

They were walking all over New York.

* * *

**With London and Kyle **still in he station police

"Hi Kyle who are you?" London asked.

"Good with a lot of job but good" Kyle said.

"So we still going to see a movie" London said smiling to him.

"hmm I am.."he stared to said but she cut him of saying.

"Is okay Kyle, if you have a lot of work and you seems busy so other day Okay, Don't worry"She said as she kiss him on the cheek.

"I am really sorry London if You want we can go tomorrow or Today at night?" He said a little guilty.

"Just call me when you have time ok?" London said to him.

"Okay London thanks"

"bye Kyle have a good day" She said to him while she was walking away.

"bye you too" he said smiling.

* * *

Then when she lives.

"Man, for this... I can go out with her and is awkward to let her go in your second date" He said to himself felling guilty.

* * *

**With Maya in her new Job in the mall of new York (she was working in a Man's store)**

"bye have great day!"Maya said to a costumer.

Then a guy enter and stared to Look the clothes.

"If you need help in something just tell me and I help you" She said to the guy.

"Hmm Yeah I'm to a date tomorrow and I want to Look good, what you your advice"He didn't Look at her and She said.

"aww a date that's cute... well I will say this one over here" she said Pointing to a shirt.

"Thanks I like it" he said and he took the shirt then he finally Look at maya. "Oh sorry what is your name?"

"Maya Bennet and Yours?" she said and The guy was still looking at her "Are you okay?" She asked him.

" Oh yeah sorry I'm Alex Craven,"

"Nice to meet you Alex, Would you like to buy that shirt?" She asked him again smiling.

"Hmmm yess " Alex said to her.

"well is 15.95 dollars"

"Wow" He said but he anyway buy it.

"Well Maya when can I see you again?" He ask her smiling, and she giggle.

"in this same store.." She said.

"well hope to see you in the future again" he said while she was living.

"Me too bye"She said and he live the store.

_Damm he was cute, Lucky the girl who is going to date him _Maya thought.

* * *

**With London walking on the street.**

She Live the police station and go to a Coffee Shop. She was touching her belly and she enter to the Coffee Shop, She buy a Coffee and she accidentally tripped over a guy."Oh my god sorry sir I didn't know you were there" London said without Looking at the guy.

"London?"

"Oh My god it was you Zack oh and Sorry" London said.

"I'm sorry for you have café all over your shirt " Zack said to her. Looking at the shirt.

"oh and It was white damm it" London said.

"here let me help you"He said while he took a table napkin and he was about to touch her and clean her and she said "Thanks Zack but I can do it by my self" She said.

The she asked.

"where is Cody?"

"Oh he decide to live me alone, I'm kidding he go with Bailey to the Library." He just nod she was still cleaning her shirt.

"You want to sit down is a table for too here" He offer her.

"Yeah... shit this shirt will never, be white again" She said a little upset.

"You can buy another... Hey and were is Kyle? I thought you were with him seeing a movie together?"Zack said to her.

"He as to work.. he is working he do not have time" London said. "oh "Zack just said.

"Now I have to buy other cup of coffee" London said.

"Is okay London I buy it for you." he said and she said "thanks Zack"

He bought the coffee and Now they are on the street walking together.

"So..."

_**Well that's all for today hope you like it please review thanks :)**_


	15. So much snacks London is pregnant Cody

**Chapter 15 **So much snacks / Because London is Pregnant Cody!

* * *

**Zack POV with Zack and London**

"So what do we do now?" I asked "well whatever you want, I was going to see the movies with Kyle but he canceled" London said Looking down still walking.

Oh she look so cute, well I have to do something I will not bring my friend down "well you want to see the movies with me?" She look at me and said "well I don't know Zack..."

"Come on it will be fun hang out with each other and is not a date, we always do that in the S.S Tipton" I said trying to convince her.

"Oh okay..."London said, Then I look at a girl with Dark hair just like I saw in my hang over, dark hair.

well let's not waste time and ask her "wait here London, " I said to her.

she just nod. and I walk to where is the girl, I touch her shoulder "oh excuse me" I said to the girl. "Yeah?"

"I was wondering if you wrote this letter?" I said while I was holding the letter in my hands and show it to her. "Hmm I don't think so, sorry"

"Oh okay, anyway what is your name?" I asked d to the girl, she was pretty so why not ask her anyway? I thought "Oh sorry I have a boyfriend" she said, oh damn it "oh it's okay well, thanks anyway pretty woman" I said while I was walking again to where is London.

"Pretty do you get her number" London said Looking at me "she have a boyfriend" and London said "oh to bad Oh I saw you showing her a letter? what's that about" London ask me. "Oh nothing is kinda private"

"okay" London just said.

* * *

**With Bailey in the Library (Cody POV)**

She was reading a book of Baby's? I thought she didn't know I was here, checking her out reading, that's why I like her she loves to read and I Love to read. To bad we separate, thinking we will not see each other again. But we are now Living kinda together with her friends, I'm just a friend to her now but damn, I think it will be fine if we start over again our relationship. Then she stop looking at the Book and Look at me, I was like looking other books, But I think she found me because she said, "Cody I know you are looking at me, so stop pretending you are not" Bailey said and I walk all over to where she was sitting.

"Hi Bailey, what you are reading?" I asked, "why are you following me?" Bailey asked. and I chuckle "funny"

"well?" she started, and I sit down beside her "I came to read like you do" and she giggle "hmm reading ok" she said and Look again at the book she was I stare at her and she look at me at the same time looking at the book, "Why are you staring at me?" and I said "I was just wondering, why you are reading a pregnancy Book?"

"women stuff Cody"

"Okay women stuff are wierd, they read book of pregnancy when they are not pregnant" I stared and she keep reading, "are you pregnant?"

"No Cody! let me read please!" Bailey said, "and why are you reading that book?" I asked I knew I was beginning to sound annoying but I wanted to know who was pregnant of this girls.

Then the people of the Library said "shhh" and a guy said "be quiet this is a library"

And Bailey look at the guy and said "thanks" and I said "Bailey you are not answering my question..." and she let a sigh. "Gosh Cody I'm reading it because LONDON IS PREGNANT and I want to tell her what to do,Because I LIVE WITH HER AND THE GIRLS!" Bailey said and all the people said "shhh" I could not belive it, but great I finally sure that London is pregnant!. Then I look at Bailey and she took the book and Live the Library. and I stood up and said Bailey wait!"

* * *

**With Zack and London (Zack POV)**

We were walking to where is the cinema (movie theater) We were holding each other arms,Nothing out of Normal we do that all the time.

"Well what you want to watch?" I asked. "hmm Jurassic Park?" London said. "Good one I love that movie but now is on 3D "I said to her, and she look at me and said "yeah I now that well, I will buy the tickets" London said and I offer "No London I will buy them, you are letting me stay in your place so let me buy them"

"Okay but I will buy the snacks"She said while she was walking to the other direction.

"I buy the tickets" I said while I was walking to where she is with all the snacks and Food. "Oh great now help me with this"

"Gosh London you can buy all the store of snacks if you want?" I Said to her, and she don't said anything, she was giving me the two popcorn, 3 hot dogs and she only charge in her hand the sodas with one bar of chocolate.

"London why you buy so much food? by that I mean 3 hot dogs?" I said while we were sitting our self in the (theater sits).

"and the 3 HOT dogs are mine, well you can have one" she said. "and you telling me you are not pregnant" I said annoying to her.

"Just because I eat too much, doesn't mean that I am pregnant Zack" London said while she took a hot dog out of my hand.

"I'm just saying that before you didn't eat this much" I said and she don't said anything. "Shut up the movie is start" She only said. Then in the middle of the movie London stood up and run all over the hall to the bathroom and I run after her.

I was waiting outside of the girls bathroom for her. then she came out. "what happen? You trow up again?" I ask her."This is the second time during the movie" I said and she only sigh and said "I think that was all the food I eat, and stop looking at me like that I'm okay" London said.

"I'm worried I your friend I have to be worried" Zack said. "Come on let's go back and see the movie"

**With Zack and London Zack POV**

After seeing the movie together, and walk to every where together, Holding arms, I decide to do something... when I looked down I found a penny.

**Nobody's POV**

"So... what are you doing?" London asked Zack, looking at him because he was grabbing one penny off the Floor of the street.

"This wold be our penny..." Zack just said and London asked Confused "why?" and He said " I'm trying to find a girl and you are trying to find a guy..."

"I already found a guy Zack is Kyle" London said.

"Well if this Kyle don't work out, This will be our penny, if you Find the father of your baby first I will give it to you, but if I found the girl of my dreams first I will stay with this Penny that I found "Zack said "What in the world are you talking about? I'm not pregnant Zack"

"Okay, That's what you said now, but I will find out anyway if you are pregnant or not" Zack said.

"Even if I'm pregnant our not, how do you know that I don't know who is the father?" I asked.

"Because you only have Kyle and you only know him for a couple of days"

"ugh but anyway How you are going to do that? Find out if I'm pregnant or not?" London asked while she stop walking and Look at him in the eyes with her hands on her waist.

"I will stay with you, Till I found my girl and something tell me it will be moths, and I will watch you grow, in everything staring with your..." He stared but she asked "what?"

"Boobs" I said looking at her in there. and she covered with a jacket "Zack! what you will be watching me all the time?! I don't think so!"She said walking fast to the direction, where is London's apartment. and I just laugh and started to walk behind her.

* * *

**With Cody and Bailey (Cody's POV)**

"Bailey Please stop!" I cried out to her and she stop and walk all over to where I was and said "Just don't tell Zack, Cody Please don't tell him," and I Asked "Why?"

"Because, Neither of you two supposed to know it" Bailey said "why?" I asked again. "why are you girls didn't want to tell us?" I asked confused, we supposed to be all friends? Why they are hiding this from us? I though.

"Because..." Bailey started to said.

_**Well that's all for today hope you like it please review thanks :) **_


	16. Another date with Kyle!

**Chapter 16 **another Date with Kyle / weeks later..

* * *

**1 week later..**

**London POV ( in the apartment 3 pm in her room trying to put some jeans)**

"Gosh damn it!" I cried out trying to put some jeans on. Maya was in her job, Cody was with Bailey in some place and Maddie and Zack were the only one with me, this is my third jeans that I try to put on, I have another date with Kyle and I want to put this jeans but I can't. Then someone enter to the room. "Don't fix you?"Zack said, Zack enter to my room again when I was putting my clothes. "Zack is not funny get out and Call Maddie to help me"

and he laugh and he just get out of the room and Call Maddie. Then Maddie came to where I was now in the bed trying to put my jeans. "Oh poor honey this one doesn't fix you?" Maddie said. "Yeah and I need a little help" I said to her and she said "okay stood up and Hold your breathe " I did it and she bottom my Jeans. "Now you can breath out" and I did "Omg thanks Maddie, but is so tight that I can't almost breath" I said and then Zack enter in the room again "Yeah, that is called ' having butt' " He said while he was eating an apple. And Maddie close the door and locked it.

And Maddie look at me and said "do not listen to him London, you are pregnant and Pregnant girls,they swell"

and I asked "who tell you that?" and she said "Bailey, she had read pregnancy books"

"oh" I just said. "she said that, the clothes, sometimes can be tight in the waist,since very early pregnancy"

"Wow" I just said "but at least is healthy the baby and he need to grow in my little tummy" I said with one hand on my belly.

* * *

**2 weeks later...**

**London POV With Kyle in the Park of New York**

I was with a dress this time (not tight at all) and I was sitting on a bench, waiting for Kyle, to him to stop talking over the phone. But then hang up the phone and came to where I was. "sorry for that, I had to pick up the Cell-phone " Kyle said while he was sitting right next to me.

I knew Zack was hanging out, near where I am, I thought he was just kidding with ' I will watch you all the time' but He sadly wasn't 'I hate that guy' I said in my mind but I just want him to find his girl already and Live me alone with Kyle. But I got to say he is not with me every time I think he is dating a girl I don't know for sure, and I kinda live with him? Lol. But Zack he is a fun guy to hang out, that is why he is my friend and Cody he help me in school so I think that's why he is my friend, besides that I know the twins for years they are like family to me.

But out of my thoughts I looked at Kyle and ask him. "It's okay...who were you talking?" and He look down and said "Was one of my friends, he is my buddy police, his name is Cristian"

He looked kinda of serious and upset "I should not be asking this but, What happen? you look upset" I said touching his shoulder. "He got shoot in his arm and he is in the hospital" Kyle said.

"Omg Kyle I'm sorry, You want to visit him?" I asked worried. and he said now looking at me "it's okay I now he will be just fine, he was the one who arrest you and your friends" Kyle said with a little smile and I giggle a little and said "Oh yeah... sorry again if you want we can visit him later" I offer.

and he just said "okay, thanks London" and he Kiss me.

This past years a been change a lot, I think I'm nicer than before and that was thanks to Bailey my other best friend she is 3 years younger than me and the same with the boys and Maya, but anyway I love them and the age is nothing to do with friendship.

so..

Changing the subject, haven't told Zack and Cody or even Kyle that I am Pregnant. So I just really hope that Kyle don't notice my tummy so much each day I see him. That's why I kinda always go out with dresses.

Kyle always have so much work to do that I only can see him in the weekends. Just Like when I was younger with my dates. But we are trying to see each other more now.

"I miss you" Kyle said in my ear almost whispering. "I miss you too" I said smiling.

Then I see Zack walking over me with flowers in his hand every kind of flowers, okay ...what he is going to do now?

"London just the Women I wanted to see!" Zack said Looking at me and then at Kyle with a smile.

_**Well that's all for today hope you like it please review thanks :) Sorry for not update I can't prmise that I will update because I don't know :(**_

_**I have so much work to do so forgive me Just hope you like this chapter. In the others chapter I will tell what happen in the past with Cody and Bailey and What has been going on before. hope you like it please review that the only thing that make me to keep updating lol but thanks anyway take care everyone :) I did this fast so, sorry for the mistakes. **_


	17. Missing Cellphone

**Chapter 17** Missing Phone/ Phone calls/ Meet Gabriela

**Autour note:** _Hey guys! I delete one chapter of this story Don't worry, where only the names of the Cast._

_I put a new chapter, So long ago, If you didn't read it, you should read it so you don't get confused. Thanks :)_

* * *

"Zack I'm on a date, get lost" London said still looking at Kyle with a smile.

"Hmm but this is important, I like that girl over there..." Zack said pointing to a girl. London look at him and asked "So why you still here? Go talk to her"

"No, the thing is I want to give her flowers, She said that she loves flowers so with one of this is more pretty?" He ask while he show London the bunch of Flowers he had on his hand.

"what color is her hair?" London asked.

"Brown, but Why are you asking that?" Zack asked confused.

"Well in my opinion if she as brown hair, She like's Tulips and if She as Black hair, roses " London said.

"Oh okay tulips will be! Have a nice date London"

"You too!" She said and Look again at Kyle with a smile, he was checking his cellphone and said "Oh damn it I go to go, The station police need me now" He sound upset.

"Again?" London asked also looking upset. He look at her in the eyes and said " I promise, this will be the last time I ruin our date okay?" Kyle said. She smile to him and said "It's okay Kyle, It's your job is better you to go, See you later?"

"Yeah thanks, See you later" He said while he stood up from the bench and also her.

He kiss her and leave.

London watch Kyle leave.

"Well, now what?" London ask her self. She look around and saw Zack talking to the Girl with brown hair, He watch him giving the flower to her.

London smile and sigh, then she stop looking at them because her cellphone ring.

**I whip my hair back and forth, I whip my hair back and forth**

She was trying to find her cellphone in her purse. But it was almost impossible because of all the things she as in there.

"Why I have all this trash here?" London ask her self.

She was desperate trying to find her cellphone.

**I whip my hair back and forth**

**I whip my hair back and forth**

**I whip my hair back and forth**

"Why do I put that ring tone? Where the hell is my cellphone!" London yelled angrily.

Then someone touch her shoulder and she turned to see who it was.

"Looking for your cellphone?" Zack asked with London's cellphone in his hand.

"Yeah where did you find it?"

"On the bench, So has you know that ring tone is annoying" Zack comment.

The cellphone stop ringing. London took the cellphone off of Zack hand and she put it again on her purse.

London laugh "Tell me about it" London look at the girl who was standing beside him "Oh so this most be the girl that you didn't know what flowers she would like"

"Yeah This is the girl" Zack said smiling to the girl.

"Aww that's cute Zack, and in fact you did I great job I love tulips" The girl said.

"So what is your name?" London ask.

"Grabiela and yours?" Gabriela ask with a smile.

"London, nice to meet you Grabiela, Well I got to go guys, see you around have fun!"

"Oh yes we will" Zack said happily and London leave them alone.

"Hey watch your mouth" Gabriela said to him, with a look on her face.

(Just as you know, This isn't the girl)

* * *

London took her cellphone and check it, to know who was calling her.

It was Maddie, She call her back.

* * *

**With Maddie on the apartment**

She was putting some new clothes on her Closet.

her cellphone is ringing.

"Oh that most be London" She run to the kitchen where is the cellphone and pick it up.

"Hello?" She said.

"What up Maddie, what happen?" London asked over the phone.

" I was calling you, why didn't you pick it up?" Maddie asked.

"Hey sorry, My cellphone was missed, Zack found it for me" London said.

Maddie laugh and said "Again, well I was thinking if we, by we I am talking Maya, you, Bailey and I could go to eat on a cool restaurant together, Girl time you know"

"Well it would be okay because Kyle is working so It will be great, see you and the girls on the apartment, To change clothes bye" London said and Maddie hang up.

Then someone open the door of the apartment.

It was Bailey she was with Cody.

Maddie was on the Kitchen and she saw them and she say "Oh hi guys! how was your day?"

"Not so good" Bailey said.

"Why?"

"Because I know it all" Cody said smiling.

Maddie walk to them and she look at Bailey "What? London said, Don't tell nobody except us!"

"I'm sorry, he was acting so annoying with me and I had to tell him" Bailey said.

Maddie look at Cody and asked "You didn't tell to your brother right?"

"No and I still had no Idea why you girls didn't want to us to know"

"It's a girl thing, but please don't tell London that you know she is pregnant, okay?" Maddie said.

"Okay I will keep my mouth shut" He said.

* * *

**With London**

London arrived to the Shopping Center and Call Maya.

Over the phone

"Hello?" Maya said.

"Hey Maya were are you?"London asked.

"I still working..." Maya said with a sigh.

"Oh... because, Maddie planned to go all together to a restaurant and eat fancy food?" London said.

"Oh well, I will try to go. Sorry I got to go, I got a client to attend" Maya said.

"Okay bye see ya" London said and hang up the phone.

London saw a baby shop and she decide to go in.

"Omg look at this!" She said to her self while she took one of the baby clothes.

Then someone again touch her shoulder.

* * *

_**Who could be this time?**_

_**Zack again or Kyle? Or other?**_

_**Well that's all for today hope you like it please review thanks.**_


	18. Zack finally finds out

**Chapter 18 **Zack find out

* * *

Then someone touch her shoulder.

London turned to see who was the one who touch her, Hoping that isn't Zack.

"Is a boy or a Girl?" Asked one of the workers of the shop.

"Oh, hmm I still don't know..." London said touching her belly.

"How many moths?" The women asked.

"Hmm like a moth and a one week" London said.

"You most be exited uh?"The women said.  
"Yeah pretty much" London said smiling. "And who is the father?" The women asked and London stop smiling. "Hmm I still don't know but, I have a boyfriend but I still haven't told him that I'm pregnant." London said and the women said "Oh you most tell him. I was on that position once with my husband, I didn't tell him and he left me alone with the baby. If you don't want to be on my place my advice is, you most tell him. If you want to keep your boyfriend" The women said with a kind smile trying to help London.

"Yeah I know... I just need to find the right place and the right time" London said with a sigh.

"Well, I got to go. But thanks for the advice"

"You are welcome, have a nice day" The women said.

* * *

**London POV**

I was getting out of the baby shop when someone took my hand...

"I knew it!" It was Zack.

"What?" I ask annoying.

"You are pregnant what more!" Zack said to her smiling. "You are pregnant!"

"Shut up! I'm not pregnant" I yelled to him.

"Oh yeah and why I saw you on that Baby Shop?" Zack ask.

"My sister got pregnant, I was just looking clothes for her baby" I said lying, he realize that I was lying.

"Oh come on, You don't have a sister and your boobs are bigger than the first time I came to NY" Zack said pointing to me.

"Will you stop! I said I'm not..." I started to feel sick. 'oh no'

I run to a scavenger and throw up.

He walk over to me slowly with an annoying smile and said "and you are telling you are not pregnant"

I look at him with a face and run to the bathroom.

I wash my mouth with water and came out of the bathroom.

He was waiting me out side and I just keep walking away from him.

"Hey! wait! What's wrong with been pregnant? I still like you" He said to me trying to walk by my side.

I began to walk more faster "It's not you! Okay it's me!" I yelled to him.

"Then why you didn't tell me?" Zack questioned while he took me by the arm and stop me from walking.

"Oh come on... You are going to tell the world that London Tipton got pregnant with some strange guy,Kyle will not want me anymore and everyone will hate me" I said, tearing up. I look down.

"London...I will never do that, I'm your friend and I could not tell something that is very personal to you to everyone..."Zack said with a serious voice, He was trying to look at me in the eyes.

"and not All the people knows you. So there is nothing to be afraid of" He finish saying.

I clean my throat and asked "Where is your Girl friend?"

"hmm I don't know, I think she go to the bathroom, and she still not my girlfriend" He said like 'she obvious not'.

"Zack can you make me a promise please" I began to said looking at him in the eyes, He look me back questioned, curious "Yeah, what?"

"Please don't tell Kyle, can you keep that secret?"I look at him serious, he put a hand on his chest and said "I promise London"

I sigh.

"Zack!" a girl cried out.


	19. Everybody knows

**Hi guys Long time uh?, I'm sorry. Well I will edit all of my stories for you guys to understand. It will not be fast. Because I will be re-writing all my stories and learn more English by myself and that's a lot of work for a girl who has so many problems and who is busy all the time lol,All I know is that It will take time. But I will update the other chapters when I get a free time on my little life. I love you guys even I don't even know you but Thanks for reading and reviewing my stories guys, Please don't stop cause that's the only reason I'm learning. If someone could help me rewrite This story or another story that you like please PM me. That will be so thankful. Well I hope you like this one! Take care. This note is a note I will post in every story I will re-write so everybody will know.**

* * *

Well when the girl cried out for him, he just look at her with a strange face and asked "Hey, Gabriela what´s wrong?"

"What´s wrong? you left me!" Gabriela yelled.

London cover her mouth;She was trying to not laugh about this.

"Gabriela you were in the bathroom, what you want me to do?; come with you? I'm not a bodyguard,women"

"No, but you could at least wait for me outside!"

_Omg I can't belive this_ London thought while she turn around to see other people walking.

"You know what Gabriela? We are only friends and you are treating me like this?, I don't even want to know if we were more! this is stupid, I mean you are stupid" Zack started to said but London hit him on the arm.

"oww"

Zack understand why she hit him so, he calm down and Look at Gabriela "Look Gabriela your beautiful but you put so hysterical by stupid thing's,I think you and I; there is no future for us"

"We only date for 1 hour and your breaking up with me?" She said pointing herself with a sad face.

Zack sigh and put a had on her shoulder and said "Goodbye Gabriela"

Gabriela put an angry face and turn around and leave, London and Zack look at each other.

"Well that was intense to see" London said with a little smile.

"Yeah, Come on Pregnant girl let´s go home" He put his arm around her shoulder. And she hit him back. He chuckle.

"By the way you sounded like a women saying does things to her" He hug her smiling, and she pull him away playing.

* * *

In the apartment.

When Zack open the door Cody run over to him and said on his ear "I got to tell you something"

He sounded exited, London quickly realize what was going on.

She threw her purse on the kitchen table and look at Bailey eating a Sandwich next to Maya.

"You tell him didn´t you?"

Bailey drop the sandwich to the table and look at her with wide eyes and said "I´m so sorry London; he was so annoying and he didn´t stop asking questions; I was getting crazy and I had to tell him, I´m really sorry"

London turn around to see Cody and he said "London why you didn´t want us to know?"

"Because of this exact reason guys! I tell to someone that I'm pregnant and the someone,tell him to other one and the other one to other one, and the other one already know it and it keeps going to around the world, I still don´t want to tell the whole world that I get pregnant. Cause they will ask, of whom? and I will have to tell..."

"That I got pregnant with some strange drunk guy that I found on the club, That I sleep with; I was on a hangover and that's how I got pregnant! How responsible I'm!?" She laugh very sarcastic, because she knew she wasn't as responsible with her body as she thought. But then she calm her self down;tears fall from her eyes, while she finish describing the guy.

"A strange drunk guy who I will never know or see him again!;I´m not prepare to the disgrace I will get and the hurt that I will get if Kyle realize that I'm pregnant, because I don´t want this relationship break's so fast...I think I love this guy and it will be so much better if he don´t know it...yet"

"So please promise me guys, My only truth friends that I have; That you won´t tell to Kyle please" London finish and Maddie arrived to the kitchen, she hear everything so she agreed with the guys by saying all at the same time. At least London wanted that promise.

"We promise London"

London let a smile and said "Thanks;Group hug" all her friends hug her and pull away.

"I promise I wont tell to nobody London" Zack said looking at London in the eyes with a hand on his chest.

She smile and said "I know"

Then she look to the others and asked "Well who will cook for me tonight?"

All turn around and leave the kitchen "I love you too guys!" she said sarcastic.

Zack was still there so he suggested "Let's better order something to eat?"

"Well that´s another good Idea" London agreed.

* * *

**A Long week had passed and the guys got curios. At night.**

They were all in the bed of London.

First ones;Were Zack and Cody they were very exited for London.

They both have their hands on her belly and the girls were watching and video tapping it.

The two men hand; covered almost all her tummy with one hand.

"This is so cool, someone is living inside of her" Zack said with a little smile.

"Is transforming himself or herself into a new human" Cody said very Scientific with a little smile too.

It was funny because the two guys didn´t moved their hands off of her tummy, They where there looking at her belly and trying to feel something.

London was smiling at the same time eating Ice cream.

"You know we got to do some fun things with my belly before I get labor; what are your suggestions guys?"

Bailey stop video tapping and she stood up from the bed, look for a note-book and lay back again.

"Well, I think the first one is tacking pictures"

"Video tape all" Maddie said, then Maya said "and make a scrapbook" Then the guys said exited "We can also paint her belly button." Zack said and Cody finish "Of different colours like a rainbow"

London smile and said "And paint a big heart on my belly saying the name of my baby when I know the sex"

They all smiled and Zack said "I'm so exited"

"I think you are more exited than me Zack, but still I'm very exited to see my baby face and to know by his/her DNA to know who is the guy"

London touch Zack and Cody hand and said "Well guys show is over I got to pee" They laughed and let her go.

**Two more weeks later, London have 3 months of Pregnancy.**

She was almost sleeping all the time or eating while Zack was still looking on all New York the girl of his hangover. Cody was making deal's with Bailey he want her back, But she ignore him, but she still go on a Date with him.

Maya was working on other man's shop, just to look for a new Boyfriend. Maddie found a Job making cupcakes on the shopping Center too. Maddie was the only one been happy single. Kyle almost didn't saw London. He was working all the time but he did call her almost everyday saying "I'm sorry" she was getting nervous each time because when he see her again tomorrow on his apartment he will see her more fat than ever.

She began to do exercise beginning with dancing, it was good for the baby and her. "This book that Bailey bought; there so much information"

London put the book Down and put her Ipod on loud mode and began to dance the song of Jennifer Lopez I'm in to you.

_[Intro: Jennifer Lopez (Lil Wayne)]_  
Na-na-na-na-na-na na-na-na-eh  
Na-na-na-na-na-na na-na-na-eh (uh)  
Na-na-na-na-na-na na-na-na-eh (yes)

_[Verse 1: Lil Wayne]_  
_Hi, I'm Tune, the man on the moon_  
_ I live on the beach, get the sand out ya shoes_  
_ And all of that change since I met you_  
_ So we can leave that old shit in the restroom_  
_ Young Money!_

_[Verse 2: Jennifer Lopez]_  
_You got me and I could not defend it_  
_I tried but I had to surrender_  
_Your style got me under the spell now_  
_Left me no other choice but to get down_

_[Hook: Jennifer Lopez (Lil Wayne)]_  
_It's too late (it's too late), it's too late (it's too late)_  
_ It's too late (uh), it's too late (tell 'em)_  
_ You got it (you got it), you got it (you got it)_  
_ You got it (you got it), you got it (uh_)

London was singing at the same time. She was with her hands up.

She was up and down up and down. But then Zack enter, he saw her. She didn't care she was happy. So she began to mock the singer like if she was singing for him. But she was just playing around.

_[Bridge: Jennifer Lopez (Lil Wayne)]_  
_When I look into your eyes, it's over_  
_ You got me hooked with your love controller (yeah)_  
_ I'm trippin' and I could not get over_  
_ I feel lucky like a four leaf_ clover

Zack walked over to her and enjoy her by dancing. He started to mocking the singer with her he was playing to and he looked funny.

_[Chorus: Jennifer Lopez (Lil Wayne)]_  
_I'm into you, I'm into you_  
_ I'm into you, yeaaahh (come on)_  
_ I'm into you (I'm into you), I'm into you (I'm into you)_  
_ I'm into you, yeaaah (uh)_

_[Jennifer Lopez & (Lil Wayne):]_  
Na-na-na-na-na-na na-na-na-eh (ey)  
Na-na-na-na-na-na na-na-na-eh (yeah)  
Na-na-na-na-na-na na-na-na-eh (ey)  
Na-na-na-na-na-na na-na-na-eh

_[Verse 3: Jennifer Lopez]_  
_Listen, now I'm strong baby I bring the fire on_  
_ Sharp shooter, you can call me the Zion_  
_ I'm not the one easy to get to_  
_ But all that changed, baby when I met you_

She was laughing about his moves. He was trying to dance like Jennifer just to make her laugh.

_[Hook: Jennifer Lopez (Lil Wayne)]_  
It's too late (it's too late), it's too late (it's too late)  
It's too late (it's too late), it's too late (come on)  
You got it (you got it), you got it (you got it)  
You got it (you got it), you got it (yeah)

But the song finish and she was exhausted; She threw herself to the big couch."OMG I'm so tired" She said,He also began to mock her. By saying, exactly what she was saying.

"OMG I'm so tired"

"Shut up" She said with no sense of humor but he didn't stop. "Shut up" He said back. "Zack I'm going to hit you" She said holding the couch pillow.

"Zack I'm going to hit you"

"That's it" She throw the pillow to his face. He just chuckle and said "Wow you could have hit it more harder" He sat next to her. "You find her?" London ask while looking at him and he sigh and said "No, I haven't found her." looking straight at the Tv.

Then she said very simple "Well my breast hurts" He looked at her while she said that; confused. She just change the subject by saying _My_ _breast hurts?_

"Ok, what's wrong with that?" He asked. and she look at him angry and said "You have any Idea of what I'm going through. You have no Idea what a pregnant women feel's! You have no Idea what is to feel your boobs getting bigger and bigger, and that hurts so shut your mouth by saying _What's wrong with that?_" She said mocking him.

"Ok, Ok I have no Idea but calm down" He said looking scary and getting nervous by the look on her face. But then he turn away and she hear her cry "I'm sorry is just the hormones, I'm hungry"

Zack look at her confused "Oh my, what is to deal with a pregnant women alone"

She hit him in the shoulder "Hey!"

* * *

After London obligate Zack to cook something for her. She take and nap. She was like a baby taking naps every 4 fours.

While Zack was watching some TV she step in front of him with her exercise clothing. "London what are you doing?"

She took the control of the TV and change the channel. Zack stands up and cried out "Hey! I was watching that"

She change the channel for one of exercise of pregnant women. She was with a big smile on her face while Zack was with a serious face on his.

She start to do aerobics.

"London you are going to hurt the baby doing that" He said nervous while he sit down on the kitchen chair eating an apple and looking at her.

"No, this helps me and the baby to born healthy"

Then after that, she walk over to him and look at him with a face. Zack drop his apple and look at her in shook and asked "Don't tell me your hungry again"

She laugh a little "No, that no it" then she put a sad face "The thing is That I will visit Kyle tomorrow and he will see the differences of this past months"

Zack took his apple back and said "Well don't you think is time to tell him?"

"I don't know Zack, What if he don't like kids?"

"Well he most like kids cause he like's you, You are like one" She hit him again on the shoulder and fake laugh and said "Very funny"

"I'm just don't know what to do"

"tell him, you got to tell him. If it was me, I will like her to tell me before it's to late. So don't wait more London" She smile and hit him again and he drop his almost finished apple "Stop women you making me nervous"

* * *

London thought about Zack advise, because it come from of a men. So she was insure but she knew it was the right thing to do then she took his almost finished apple he was about to eat and she eat it. He looked frustrated.

Then she walk to her room and look her body in the mirror, she though "I only have 3 months, it doesn't seen so much; So I think I will wait one more month"

* * *

**The next day** everybody was on the apartment. London run to the bathroom to throw up for the last time for leaving.

"Okay I'm ready to go with Kyle guys, Bye!" She said while closing the door of the apartment. They said back bye; They keep doing their things.

* * *

**With Cody and Bailey**

"You know we can make this happen, I made my mistakes before with you and everything but Bailey I still love you"

He said while following her to everywhere. She was putting clothes on the closet. "And I'm talking serious this is no play"

Then she finish and look at him saying "You finish?"

"Yeah, but you have to understand that I love you"

"Cody I really like you I do; But now I only want to be friends" She walked away to make her bed. He follow her and said "That means that you will see other people, Like New guys? uh?" He put upset.

But she alf smile, touch his shoulder and said "No, I will not see other people, I'm happy being single...I just need time"

She turn to other way.

"Not for so long" he whisper but she didn't hear him, then he said normal to her " Well this will be tortured, because we are kinda living together uh?"

"For you but not for me" She said with a smirk and left. He was now alone.

* * *

Maddie and Maya were on the living room talking about boys "And this guy have a huge crush on me, I mean he enter to the shop but he didn't buy anything, he just walk; look at me or ask me questions" Maya said.

"You know his name?"

"No, he never told me but he is a good guy; I can see it in his eyes" Maya response in dreamy tone. "Well I think he will ask you on a date sooner"Maddie said with a smile.

Then Zack walked to where are the girls and sit in the middle of the two of them "What you're talking about girls? something interesting?"

"We are talking that Maya sooner will have a new boyfriend and you still single that's a surprise, The guy that can't live without girls" Maddie said.

"Hey I'm on vacation and I'm looking for a special girl who I hope to find, and beside I'm living with girls"He smirk they both hit him in the arm.

"Well lover boy that's new" Maya said. "Yeah... I just know that she has black hair, and that she let me a letter. I was totally on a hangover that's why I can't see her face in my mind, I just know that she smell like strawberry; That's all I know about her, nothing more"

"Black hair uh?" Maya alf smile, then Maddie panic because she thought of something Crazy "YOU PREGNANT LONDON?!"

"Maddie what are you saying that?" He asked like very confused and nervous; in shook for what she said. "Because your descriptions!"

"omg" Maya said covering her mouth. Each girl were moving away from Zack. and he cried out "Maddie, Maya, how can you think of something like that I will never get pregnant to a very close friend of mine, I mean think about it?" he sounded more nervous by just the way Maddie say it.

The girls calm down and think it twice "Zack got the reason, he can't do that, London will never let him and he; when he talk about friends, is a real friend not someone who you can sleep with, I was her girlfriend and I know what I'm talking about" Maya said.

"Thanks"Zack said.

Then Cody and Bailey show up "I hear something about Zack getting pregnant London!? tell me that I hear wrong"Bailey said. Then quickly Zack said "False alarm guys"

Maddie took a deep breath and said "And it could have been a coincidence cause I see in movies that every girl let the guy a letter before leaving, I think this is just fashion. and Zack and London weren't the only people drunk in that club; it could have been other guy and other girl for Zack"

Everybody agreed with the experience of movies of Maddie. So they tried to forget what just have been said. Their hearts stop for a moment but they tried to keep their self normal as before.

* * *

With London and Kyle in his apartment.

"You know I'm really sorry right?" Kyle said looking at her. "For the third time 'yes' I know is your job"

"So what can I do to you to forgive me?" They were on the living room. She look down and asked nervous "Do I look different to you?" She look at him again. "Like more bigger or something like that?" he took her hands and said "No, Why you said that? You still has beautiful as before"

"Awww thank you Kyle" she kiss him and he kiss her back.

"Even if you were fat I will still love you" Kyle said and she put nervous.

_Do I should tell him now? He said he will like me even if I'm fat, Do that includes if I'm pregnant too? I feel sick of just saying that, Oh no I think I'm going to throw up._

London though and she covered her mouth but Accidentally throw up in his feet. He didn't say anything he just were there paralyze without moving a thing.

"I'm so sorry Kyle" When London said that he walked verry slowly to the bathroom and clean himself. London felt very embarrassed.

She was eating her nails, because she was nervous but he change clothes and walk over to her with a smile. "It's okay London, now I'm fine"

"I'm really sorry, I just was nervous" She accidentally slip out. "Of what?" He asked confused. She let a tear out and said

"I'm pregnant"

He again paralyze again with his mouth almost on the floor. "What? Of whom? I can't!"

He started to walk to the kitchen "Of one of the guys who are living with you?" he asked very upset.

London walked over to him shaking "No, Kyle I don't know of who his this baby. But it happen Kyle and I tell you this now cause you Said that you will love me even if I get fat" She let more tears out and she finish "But please don't leave me, I know I should have tell you in first place this but I was scare of losing you"

"How many months you have hiding this from me?!" He was with his hands on his head. Then she said very slowly "3 months and a couple of weeks"

He was speechless "Kyle?"

"London I..."

* * *

**That's all for today guys please review and tell me what you think thanks.**


End file.
